


Secret Santa

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel receives a gift from a Secret Santa. Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Slamming her door shut, Mel let out a frustrated sighed. Everything had gone wrong that day.  
EVERYTHING. 

She threw herself onto her bed, let the books she was holding fall onto the floor.

Then she felt something under her spine. Sitting up, Mel reached for whatever was on her bed. It was a gift. She read the card. It simply said “Merry Christmas! From your Secret Santa.” Mel frowned. What did that mean?  
She ripped the gift open, thinking it was from her father or something. “Probably his idea of a lame joke. “ Mel muttered. Then a necklace fell into her hands. She lifted it up to the light. It was a round pendant with an engraving on it. 

“All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream.” A quote by Edgar Allan Pie, she knew. But who would give her such a gift? The necklace sparkled in the sunshine that streamed in through her window. Then there was a knock at her door.

“Come in?” Mel called, while shoving the necklace under her pillow. The door opened, it was Henry.  
“Hey. What’s up?” Henry asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Nothing.” Mel said, and then she winced. Her voice was unnaturally high, which is something she did whenever she lied.  
“Okay. I know that voice. You’re hiding something.” Henry raised an eyebrow.  
“Okay. I got a Secret Santa gift from someone.” She showed Henry the necklace.  
“Do you like?”  
“What does that matter? I want to know who gave it to me.” Mel whined.  
“You’re looking at them.” Henry said, shuffling his feet. Mel was stunned.  
“What? Why?”  
“Because I care about you. And I wanted to give you something nice.”  
“This is nice. It’s way too nice. I can’t accept it.”  
“Yes, you can and you will.” Henry took Mel’s hand into his own. Mel felt her face flushed at the feeling of Henry’s skin against her hand.  
“Okay, when you put it like that, I guess I will accept it.”  
Henry kissed Mel softly. “I’ve liked you from the first day I met you.” He told her.  
“But what about Summer?”  
“She’s history. I broke up with her last week. I realised I liked you too much. I enjoy spending time with you. You make me feel good about myself and when I think about you, I smile way too much.”  
Mel was taken back. All this time she’d had the same feelings. Only she was sure Henry would never return them. Then she leaned over and kissed Henry.  
“Well, Merry Christmas to you too.” Mel whispered, grinning happily.


End file.
